


Lo que existe adentro

by Zaileth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Health Issues, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Era el callado, el que cedía, el amable, pendiente de solo cubrir los requisitos de una vida que fuera del agrado de los demás. Luego llegó él, destapando la caja de Pandora, retorciéndolo todo, iniciando un juego macabro al que estaba invitado.*Hay un detalle que no etiqueté respecto a uno de los personajes, sin embargo esto espero ayude a mantener el impacto que esperaba al revelarlo durante la lectura. Los puntos importantes y que pueden no agradar están etiquetados.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Lo que existe adentro

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito tiene 8 años de existencia, colocado en su inicio en mi comunidad de livejournal y en slash heaven. Es distinto a otras historias realizadas por mi y por primera ocasión me aventuro en el slash, no me enfoco mucho, que no es de lo que va el tema principal, y en mi opinión ha quedado algo decente. Espero sea del agrado de quien lo lea.

– ¿Tienes un minuto a la salida? – le preguntó una noche Renzo, su compañero de jornada, mientras terminaban de limpiar en ese bar en el que desde hacía dos meses trabajaba por _sugerencia_ de su tío. “ _Va siendo tiempo de que conozcas un poco del mundo_ ” había dicho en medio de una cena familiar, dejándolo en la comprometida situación de responder ante el juicio de sus parientes. El tipo necesitaba una persona a la cual explotar sin necesidad de ofrecer un gran salario y nada como un familiar para eso, nadie como específicamente _él_.  
  
– Claro, ¿te espero en el estacionamiento? – en realidad necesitaba salir de inmediato rumbo a su departamento por los apuntes que olvidó la tarde anterior y que necesitaba llevar ese día a la universidad, pero no podía negarse. Paciente, tranquilo, amable, era de la forma en que la gente frecuentaba describirlo, así era su forma de ser, no importaba que sintiera desagrado, desesperación o miedo, tenía esa filosofía de mostrarse tranquilo y condescendiente con el prójimo tan arraigada que incluso se maldecía a sí mismo por eso. Sería la costumbre, sería que le preocupaban más los otros que su persona. No lo sabía, solo estaba seguro que aunque el retraso le supondría ir a la universidad en blanco para un final, esperaría a Renzo hasta que este hubiera terminado sus pendientes.  
  
Renzo parecía apenas un par de años mayor que él, y por lo poco que sabía su única vida estaba en ese bar, unas veces como empleado y muchas otras como cliente, y no por ello resultaba el elemento más cumplido de la plantilla laboral. Se ausentaba, mucho, en ocasiones duraba días sin presentarse, y siempre, justo cuando estaban por darlo por perdido y conseguir a alguien nuevo, volvía a aparecer, cabría suponer que aquello habría ameritado tiempo atrás el despido, pero lograba de alguna manera mantener siempre su puesto. Dejando a un lado tabúes, y conociendo al encargado de _recursos humanos,_ su propio tío, era fácil suponer que en algo tenía que ver esa piel bronceada, su mirada tentadora y, no estaba de más dejarlo para sí, ese trasero bien marcado.  
  
Nunca le preguntó, de hecho no solían interactuar en gran medida, no era común tener la iniciativa para entablar una conversación y hasta ese momento esta sería la primera vez que hablarían sin nadie de por medio. Estaba nervioso, tan anómala situación era algo fuera de su control, algo que no estaba dentro de la posibilidades en su tormenta de ideas diaria. No sabía que estaba sucediendo ni cómo reaccionar a algo que desconocía, eso hasta que una voz en su interior le fue calmando. Porque nadie lo sabía, ¿cómo sabría la gente que era homosexual cuando él muchas veces solía dudarlo? En realidad poca gente se detenía a ver más allá de la persona calmada y educada frente ellos, de hecho él muchas veces también lo hacía, al menos hasta que llegaba a su departamento y podía ser él mismo. Aunque ese él mismo lo llegara a reprobar la gente, si al menos llegara a enterarse.  
  
– Pensé que ya te habrías marchado, ¡mira la hora! – observó como Renzo miraba con falsa sorpresa su reloj mientras se iba acercando, serían cerca de las cuatro, no estaba seguro, con el horario de invierno su reloj biológico no le ubicaba bien, y ver la hora en su teléfono celular solo le recordaría los exámenes que en unas horas presentaría.  
  
– Estaba por ir a avisarte que ya tenía que irme – mintió, porque nunca llegó a plantearse aquello, y mucho menos causarle un desaire al otro.  
  
– Eres muy amable, Patricio – dijo luego de soltar una carcajada – eso te va a acarrear problemas más tarde – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para luego recargarse como él lo estaba haciendo en la barda del edificio vecino.  
  
– ¿Necesitabas algo? – se fue directo, ocultando la ansiedad que ese encuentro le procuraba, y otra parte de él deseosa de que fuera más allá de un simple encargo.  
  
– Que directo, es mi culpa por hacerte esperar, encima que tenias que llegar a estudiar para la universidad – no recordaba haber comentado sobre eso a Renzo o a alguien más, tal vez tendría a un conocido en la universidad y sabía de la temporada de exámenes.  
  
– Aun tengo tiempo.  
  
– Sí, claro – habría jurado que ese era un sarcasmo, pero apenas y se hablaban, no, tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico – bueno, sobre el asunto del que quiero hablar, necesito que me lleves a un sitio.

  
Cuando Renzo le vino pidiendo el favor de llevarle en su auto, pensó que el destino era su casa, en particular siendo de madrugada, la cual sabía quedaba apenas a cuarto de hora del bar, pero no, tenían más de una hora de camino y en ese momento se encontraban en los suburbios. _Necesito llegar a una cita,_ fue lo que alegó Renzo, se trataba de algo repentino, por lo que no había logrado conseguir otra forma de llegar, era importante, por lo mismo se había atrevido a pedirle ese favor. No lo agregó, pero para Patricio fue fácil leer un “sabía que tú no te negarías” al final de la explicación.  
  
Al principio se sintió decepcionado, sin ser su intención había formado expectativas altas que se derrumbaron en cuanto apareció la palabra cita. Sin embargo, posteriormente, por la plática, se dio por enterado de que aquellas personas no tenían una relación cercana. Por otra parte comenzaba a volver a formular expectativas más sensatas, estaban conversando, y eso era una buena señal para pensar a futuro.  
  
Otro hecho de importancia era que Renzo le prestaba más atención de la que antes había recibido, haciéndolo el principal receptor en la plática. Hasta el momento en que pararon frente a una casa de enrejado negro, Patricio le había relatado sobre su vida independiente de su familia, sus planes a futuro en la carrera y sobre él porque de su trabajo. Renzo lo invitó a acompañarlo al interior, alegando que no tardarían mucho.  
  
– ¿Y qué me dices de tus pasatiempos?—preguntó Renzo cuando cruzaron la puerta de la casa, Patricio no entendió porque, pero la forma en que el otro había formulado la pregunta y la expresión con la que la acompañó, le hicieron sentir comprometido.  
  
– La carrera no me deja mucho tiempo, además del trabajo, pero suelo leer – conforme entraban se daba cuenta que aquel sitio estaba totalmente a oscuras, hasta ese momento no había llegado a escuchar o ver a alguno de los habitantes de la casa.  
  
– Si, leer, es un buen ejercicio para la imaginación – subían las escaleras, a la primera planta – y tienes una muy buena imaginación.  
  
Empezó a sudar frio, para ese momento no estaba consciente de que estaba dejando verse nervioso frente al otro chico. ¿A qué se refería?  
  
– Tanto que pensé que te gustaría un regalo – se quedó parado frente al umbral de la puerta que Renzo había abierto, este al observarlo estático le dio un empujón mientras soltaba una carcajada – anda, no seas tímido.  
  
– ¿Esto es una broma? – frente a él tenía a un hombre atado sobre una silla, con los ojos cubiertos por cinta adhesiva gris y amordazado, el cual empezó a luchar por soltarse de las sogas solo escuchar la voz de su captor – ¿han hecho una apuesta para ver mi reacción? – nunca tuvo la desgracia de caer en una broma, pero conocía a sus compañeros y a veces lograban recordarle a unos críos de instituto.  
  
– Penoso que digas eso – Renzo le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándolo con fuerza hacia él – te conozco Patricio, tal vez mas de lo que lo haces tú – lo empujaba cada cuando para que se situara más cerca del rehén – esos pensamientos tuyos, esa mente tan repleta de escenas tan vividas, es difícil de pensar que una persona que luce tan sensata sea tal genio.  
  
Lo observó sin saber que decir, tenía que ser una broma, y que el tipo atado estaba haciendo condenadamente bien su papel. Sin embargo, aun tratándose de una broma, ¿Cómo es que Renzo lo sabía? O cualquier otro. Estaba seguro que, salvo sus padres, aquello había quedado en el episodio de la preparatoria, al menos para todo el mundo, excepto él.  
  
– Bastante interesante esa ocasión – pronunció Renzo, sentándolo sobre una cama, quedando uno frente al otro, Renzo viéndolo desde arriba – hacer pensar que solo fuiste el testigo de un accidente. Ah, si, un compañero de clase, ese que siempre te molestaba. Me fascina solo imaginarte bañado con su sangre.  
  
Su nombre era Edgar, el tipo que desde su entrada a la secundaria lo marginó y convirtió de él su blanco de burlas y golpes. Él, introvertido y solitario desde ese entonces, tardó en estallar, hasta cierto día. Los insultos se habían extendido aquel día hasta el trayecto de regreso a casa, el otro no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad, tentado en conocer el actuar del callado compañero que siempre se estaba quieto ante cualquiera de sus actos de violencia física o verbal. Patricio, sin voltear a mirarle siguió con la caminata, observando en momentos hacia la solitaria calle que tenían al lado, el sonido de los pasos de Edgar y sus afilados comentarios recordándole su desdicha.  
  
_Anormal_  
  
Quiso no darle importancia, quiso darle gusto y no funcionó, negociaron por él y tampoco funcionó ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No había lógica, y eso desestabilizaba su estructura de pensamiento, porque todo debía tener una causa. Edgar seguía hablando, molestándole, recordándole la mísera existencia a la que estaban destinados los _anormales_ como él.

  
No podía seguir escuchando. No soportaba. Ya no.  
  
Los sucesos se precipitaron, una acción llevo a otra y la cadena se activó, llegaron a una esquina, Edgar le jaló del brazo, forcejearon y Patricio perdió el equilibrio, después de eso no tuvo ocasión de conocer las intenciones de Edgar, si lo intentó ayudar, sus acciones anteriores causaron que se Patricio actuara en modo de defensa, su puño directo al rostro del otro, tomando al abusador desprevenido.  
  
Patricio lo recuerda de rodillas sobre el asfalto, mientras él mismo continuaba sobre la acera, jadeante. ¿Fueron segundos? ¿Minutos? El tiempo para él fue tan corto, que le resultó ridículo lo que sucedió después.  
  
Un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo, sentía su corazón correr a mil por hora, Renzo colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Patricio, y agachándose acercó su rostro al del chico.  
  
– Sabemos que esa terapia solo nos sirvió para ocultarlo a mamá y papá, pero te gustaría hacerlo otra vez ¿verdad? – susurró al final, y en su mirada Patricio se dio cuenta que lo sabía todo, de todas esas películas gore, los programas de escenas del crimen, relatos de asesinos seriales, de cómo sentía subir su adrenalina al solo pensar en lo que él haría si fuese – _otra vez_ – el asesino, lo fascinante que le era ver correr la viscosa sangre en el piso – serías un buen criminalista, pero ese no es tu verdadero talento – lo soltó y dejándolo estático ahí donde estaba, caminó hasta quedar a un lado del tipo atado a la silla – vamos, Patricio, te tengo este regalo – rebuscó en su bolsillo derecho y le aventó un objeto que por puro reflejo Patricio capturó entre sus manos.  
  
Edgar se había quedado ahí en el asfalto, con los sesos saliendo de ese agujero en su cráneo y su sangre esparcida por doquier, escurriendo por el rostro de Patricio, corriendo por sus mejillas, llegando hasta la comisura, siendo tocada por las puntas de los dedos de su mano, sin apartar la vista del _cuerpo._  
  
Decían que el conductor se distrajo y por eso no pudo percatarse del chico, nadie lo mencionó, nadie lo culpó, porque él era Patricio, Patricio el callado, Patricio el calmado, Patricio el amable. Nunca asesino.  
  
\- Nadie lo sabrá.  
  
Las palabras de Renzo fueron un susurro que Patricio apenas captó. Retiró el seguro de la navaja, una luz del exterior que cruzaba por la ventana le hacia brillar, captando la atención de quien la sujetaba. _Nadie lo sabrá._ Observó a Renzo, no tan desconfiado como al principio, incluso el sujeto presa de su compañero se había calmado, solo sus respiraciones profundas escuchándose.

_Nadie lo sabrá._  
  
Esa mañana no asistió a sus examenes, a sus clases ni al trabajo. Tampoco se cambió de ropa, comió o durmió. Había retrocedido y desaparecido de ese sitio, después de eso se enclaustró en su departamento, hecho un ovillo en el rincón de su habitación. Pensaba que estando de vuelta en un lugar que consideraba familiar se calmaría, sucediendo lo contrario. Las imágenes se arremolinaban en su mente, Renzo, Edgar, el hombre atado, la sangre, las sirenas.  
  
No podía salir en ese estado, pero la misma soledad que conferían las penumbras de su habitación impedía que pasara página. Ni el insistente timbre del teléfono que horas atrás se había rendido consiguió apartarlo de su sitio. Ya era nuevamente de noche y seguía ahí, a pesar del hambre que pasaba a un segundo lugar.  
  
_Te gustaría hacerlo otra vez ¿verdad?_  
  
\- No, no, no no, no – murmuraba, su mente cada vez más convencida de lo contrario. La adrenalina aumentando y las punzadas impacientándolo.  
  
¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Se habían conocido? ¿Fue un testigo? Tendría que ser alguna de las posibilidades. Si, una casualidad, Renzo habría estado ahí, lo vio. Era una prueba, necesitaba una, solo una demostración para que le señalara con el dedo y descubriera la mentira, la farsa de su vida. No era tan difícil reunir el rompecabezas. ¿Lo habría estado vigilando? Observando su comportamiento, juzgándolo, anotando en un listado la inestabilidad de su psique. ¿El hombre atado esa noche en aquella casa habría sido parte de eso?  
  
\- Ya no existe, Patricio – sintió una mano en el hombro, y de estar solo, pasó a tener a Renzo a un lado, arrodillado y acercándose más a él, como un felino, con esa sonrisa que tantas veces deseó le dedicara.  
  
Se levantó de golpe, horrorizado. La puerta se suponía cerrada ¿Cómo había entrado?  
  
\- Siempre se puede encontrar manera de abrir una cerradura – era lógico que respondiera ¿no? Era lo primero que se pensaba en una situación así ¿verdad?, Renzo le seguía a su mismo ritmo mientras él retrocedía con cautela – esperaba que regresaras, pero no lo hiciste, y el tiempo no me permitió que fuera por ti, hasta que ha oscurecido.  
  
Arrinconado, Renzo no le permitió darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta para salir de su habitación. Le tomó de la muñeca torciéndole su brazo, obligándolo a quedar de espaldas y arquear su espalda.  
  
\- No deberías de rechazar de esa forma los obsequios – a pesar de que Patricio estaba sudando y jadeando en su lucha por librarse del agarre de Renzo, para este no parecía ser ningún esfuerzo el mantener al joven sometido – con el tiempo que me dejaste no tuve más remedio que dejarlo a medias, suficiente para que muriera desangrado.  
  
Lo imaginó, a pesar de no conocer más detalles, podía ver al sujeto, pálido, iluminado por la luz matutina, sangre aun goteando de la silla, el piso ya cubierto de varios tonos de rojo por la degradación de la sangre.  
  
\- Te hubieras quedado – le susurró Renzo, divertido.  
  
Patricio cayó al suelo cuando el otro aflojó su agarre. No dejando a un lado el terror que sentía al tener a Renzo ahí frente suyo, pero a su vez dejando que el calor en su bajo vientre se propagara por su cuerpo. Lo que tenía enfrente era un asesino.  
  
\- Soy lo que quieres ser – Renzo aprovecho que lo tenía aun en el suelo para colocarse encima de él, apresando las muñecas de Patricio a la altura de su cabeza, su cara a un lado de la de Patricio – puedes serlo.  
  
Estaba paralizado, y no precisamente por tener encima a Renzo ¿La sugerencia iba en serio? Renzo lo hacía parecer fácil, había matado a una persona y seguía ahí, sin que la culpa se asomara o las autoridades parecieran buscarlo. ¿Y su vida, su familia, sus planes? La rutina que mantenía su equilibrio mental ¿Qué sería luego de él? ¿Podía confiar en la promesa de Renzo?  
  
\- Estarás conmigo, me tendrás siempre - su ritmo cardiaco se había convertido en un zumbido en sus oídos, su corazón un puño que golpeaba contra pecho, y la molestia en la entrepierna iba en aumento - solo tienes que decir que si – murmuró antes de tomar los labios de Patricio con los suyos, este respondiéndo en un principio, hasta que reaccionó y le golpeó con el puño en la mejilla, mandando a Renzo a un lado e incorporándose con apuro, corriendo fuera de la habitación.  
  
¿Qué estaba pensando? Lo que había hecho. Volteaba hacia atrás en su carrera aguardando a que pronto saliera Renzo a detenerlo. Se detuvo sobresaltado al mirar la puerta de entrada del departamento.  
  
\- ¿Cómo…? – Renzo estaba ahí, a pesar de nunca verlo acercarse a él ¿ _Qué_ era él? – aléjate, déjame, y-yo yo n-no….n-no quiero – reculaba hasta que uno de los muebles le impidió continuar. Renzo en ese momento se carcajeaba en respuesta a su escueto comentario.  
  
\- ¿No quieres qué, Patricio? Estoy ofreciéndote más de lo que hubieses deseado antes – intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero Patricio le empujaba con una de sus manos mientras con otra intentaba buscar algo, un objeto con el cual defenderse del otro – solo tienes que ceder.  
  
Se estremeció cuando las manos de Renzo le retuvieron de la cadera, sintiéndolas frías a través de la tela que separaba piel de piel. ¿Qué le haría si se negaba? Posiblemente acabaría con él como lo hizo con aquel hombre. Nadie lo sabría, no hasta unos días después que extrañaran su ausencia, tal vez su familia, su tío cuando viera que faltaba al trabajo. Alguna amistad se preguntaría que habría sido de él, dejarían posiblemente un mensaje de texto o un correo electrónico, se preguntarían entre ellos sobre su paradero hasta que el asunto pasara y se enteraran por los medios o alguien más de su misterioso fallecimiento encerrado en su departamento, solo.  
  
\- ¿Qué tienes que perder? ¿Qué tienes, Patricio? Nada, absolutamente nada, ni amistades íntimas ni familiares que se preocupen. Estas solo, no tienes nada que perder – algo tenía esa voz que le paralizaba y luego cuando volvía el silencio se sentía liberado, recuperaba la noción de su cuerpo, y de esas manos que no dejaban de sujetarlo.  
  
\- Yo – su labio inferior temblaba, ser descubierto de esa manera lo dejaban indefenso y no solo físicamente - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – ya no comprendía que sucedía, quien era el otro, como sabía tantos detalles, tantos recuerdos que se había jurado no relatar o dejar que formaran parte de su vida. Pensó que había sido discreto, que el silencio se encargaria de que nadie le descubriera.  
  
\- Adivina lo que soy – y en esa sonrisa Patricio pudo ver un par de colmillos que sobresalían, intentó volver a retroceder, olvidando que no tenía más espacio por donde moverse, Renzo enterró las uñas sobre la piel, atravesándola, causando que de Patricio escapara un grito.  
  
Tomó el objeto más cercano que encontró, presa del pánico, y lo empuño directo hacia Renzo, sin mirar hacia donde lo dirigía, cerrando los ojos, aguardando a que el otro actuara en defensa propia, ya le había demostrado tener más fuerza que él.  
  
\- La próxima…apunta más arriba – Renzo le tomó con una de sus manos por el mentón, dirigiendo su vista hacia el objeto que aun sostenía y que se incrustaba en el abdomen, por arriba mostrando parte de los músculos en la herida que había dejado el objeto al moverlo hacia abajo, la sangre oscura manando con presura.  
  
Se perdió en esa visión, Renzo le había soltado del rostro y ahora empujaba el brazo de Patricio para que este retirara la improvisada arma, una pieza puntiaguda que formaba parte de la decoración del departamento. Luego guio la mano del joven para que tocara la herida.  
  
También estaba frio en ese sitio, solo la sangre que su mano recogía aportaba cierta calidez, la piel había cedido terreno en una porción dejando parte de los músculos abdominales al descubierto, las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron la textura irregular de los mismos. Estada jadeando sin saber, presionando su mano, deseando que el otro, que se había quedado quieto observándole, se quejara, pero no sucedía.  
  
\- Puedes hacerlo otra vez, cuantas veces quieras, conmigo, con cualquiera – abrazó a Patricio, quien no ofreció ninguna resistencia, perdido aun en el choque de emociones – solo tienes que pedirlo.  
  
Una mano vacilante llegó a la espalda de Renzo, en un amago de correspondencia a la atención mostrada, con la otra volvió a dar una estocada en la espalda de este, usando toda su fuerza para hundir y extender la herida, soltando después su arma y pasando sus dedos sobre la herida, observándola por encima del hombre del otro hombre, el cual no dejaba de prácticamente sostenerlo para esos momentos. Estaba tan concentrado en la sangre sobre su mano, acercándola a su propio rostro, como para ser consciente de su cuerpo.  
  
\- Dilo – se llevó los dedos a la boca, estirando el cuello, quejándose de la lejanía con su mano a causa del abrazo del otro, aun así sin intentar alejarlo, se lamió cada uno de ellos, la calidez dentro de él se había convertido en fuego, su otro brazo apretando a Renzo, acercándolo más, gimiendo de solo sentir el líquido en su lengua, al capturar el sabor metálico de la sangre, sintiendo nacer una opresión bajo su pantalón, necesitando sentir cada vez más cerca a Renzo, a pesar de que físicamente no se podía estar más cerca. Renzo se ocupaba en ese momento de bajarle los pantalones, de liberar su miembro que sin ser de conocimiento del propio Patricio, ya estaba erecto – Patricio – le recordó que estaba ahí, movía su mano – solo dilo.  
  
\- Q-quiero, yo… - Patricio jaló de la camisa del otro, desgarrándola, jalándola para dejarla lejos, olvidando la reserva anterior, perdiendo la compostura, dejando al descubierto la piel a la que quería desgarrar, recorriendo nuevamente con su mano la herida en el abdomen, empujando sus dedos sobre los músculos, esperando ver salir aún más líquido, recargando sobre uno de los hombres de Renzo su cabeza, para poder observar, dejándose llevar por la mano que aceleraba la fricción de su miembro, estremeciéndose.  
  
Cayeron al suelo, Renzo sobre él, cuidándole la caída, había dejado a un lado la mano del miembro de Patricio, frotando ahora su pelvis sobre la erección del otro, presionando contra su cuerpo, Patricio respondiendo a ello, atrayéndolo hacia él, sus manos convertidas en dos garras que luchaban por hacer ceder la piel del otro, sentir sangre salir donde presionaban sus uñas, Renzo sosteniéndose de un brazo, con su otra mano tras la nuca de Patricio, acercándolo a él  
  
\- ¿Seguro? – no podía pensar, no entendía lo que le había dicho aquel hombre que tenía encima, no quería que se detuviera, solo eso tenía claro. Se sentía a punto de explotar, sentía tanta opresión en su pene, con sus manos intentaba atraer aún más al otro, no podía prescindir más de un segundo de esa sensación, de ese roce, sobre su abdomen sentía el goteo de la herida que había infligido, y aquello hacía que ansiara más terminar con eso, quería tocar, quería cubrirse de rojo, sentir como cambiaba de consistencia, que se le pegara en los dedos, introducirla en su boca – Responde – no volvió a comprender  
  
\- S-si – respondió en automático, sintiendo correrse en ese momento, si era posible, su corazón bombeando aún más que antes, no sabía quién era, donde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo, se dejó invadir por ese placer. Su pelvis aminoró el movimiento, y en ese momento se agregó una sensación en su cuello, cerca del hombro, algo que ardía, los labios de Renzo pegados a su piel, y cerca de su oído, un sonido de succión.  
  
Comenzó a sentirse mareado, pero no por ello la euforia se había esfumado, estaba algo cansado, a pesar de sentirse aun en estado de alerta, y no precisamente por miedo. Aquella sensación se había retirado en algún determinado momento y ahora solo podía pensar en ese calor que otra vez comenzaba a llenarle y en Renzo. Renzo sobre su cuello, Renzo abrazándole, Renzo y esa herida en su espalda, esa que él había hecho, que aun sangraba. Luego fueron sus labios ahora recorriendo del cuello al hombro, besándole por donde pasaban, incorporándolo sobre su brazo, atrayéndolo a él, haciendo un corte en su brazo y acercándolo a la boca de Patricio.  
  
Renzo no necesitó darle instrucciones, Patricio estaba ansioso de repetir lo que él había hecho, con manos temblorosas, apenas con fuerzas, tomó el brazo de Renzo, e imitando lo que había sucedido momentos antes, comenzó a succionar de la herida.  
  
\- No muchos pueden ser uno de nosotros, varias veces lo había intentado, tener un compañero y no funcionó, pero di contigo, Patricio - comenzó de forma lenta, una vez probó el sabor, bebió con avidez – podrás divertirte, tendremos suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, sin frenos, siendo solo tu – comenzó a morder para lograr que así saliera más líquido – solo mío - eres su boca sin ceder, comprometida con su labor hasta que no pudo más y se tendió en los brazos de Renzo, pareciendo solo dormir.

Duró tres meses como desaparecido, hasta que finalmente su familia decidió dar la búsqueda por pérdida, colocando una tumba vacía para conmemorar su muerte, pensaron que era poco probable encontrarle con vida, no con la cantidad de sangre y signos de pelea encontrados en su departamento. En su lapida había puesta como fecha de fallecimiento el día en que entraron a su departamento vacío.  
  
\- ¿Teníamos que venir a verla? – la poca iluminación en el cementerio habría hecho difícil ver los número tallados, para ellos no, Renzo insistió en acudir tan pronto supo de ella.  
  
\- Es importante saber dónde está uno enterrado – respondió Renzo entretenido – da para temas de conversación, Patricio.  
  
Temas de conversación, Patricio no estaba interesado en aquello. Se mordió ansioso la punta de uno de sus dedos, chupando con la lengua parte de la sangre seca que aún tenía en el.

Aquella noche horas más tarde, cerca del amanecer, se había despertado en una bóveda oscura, solo con la noción de que alguien le tomaba de la mano. Después Renzo le explicó que incluso los vampiros no podían ver sin luz del exterior, estaban en un cuarto sin ventanas y con la puerta cerrada y sellada para evitar que en el día les sucediera algo. Después todo fue aprender y vagar por las noches. Encontrar una víctima y jugar con ella.  
  
Cada noche era despertarse ansioso por encontrar al primero, luego un segundo, un tercero. Los que más gritaran, delgados, obesos, hombres, mujeres, sentirlos, introducir sus manos y explorar mientras la vida se les iba, incluso a veces se le olvidaba beber correctamente por estar divirtiéndose.  
  
Era más de lo que había esperado y Renzo no dejaba de darle más sorpresas, él que no se separaba de su lado, que no le juzgaba, que lo quería, lo amaba. No entendía que había pensado el Patricio de antes, o qué pensaría en esos momentos, posiblemente le gustaría, si, seguramente, como en esa primera ocasión, su sangre.  
  
\- Yo la probé antes – mencionó tomando por sorpresa a Renzo – cuando Edgar murió, abrí la boca y dejé que resbalara hacia dentro.  
  
No lo mencionó, no tenía importancia, que incluso en aquella época, antes de eso que ahora era, le había conquistado el macabro manjar.  
  
¿Sería que desde entonces ya estaba perdido?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Esperaban descubrir que estaban leyendo una historia de vampiros? ¿apesto escribiendo slash? ¿me pondré por fin a escribir nuevamente?
> 
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos, nada como la retroalimentación.


End file.
